She's engaged you idiot!
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Tonks is engaged...but not to Remus like everyone hoped so now it's up to the whole gang in 1 last ditch attempt to help him get her back and bring together two people that are destined for each other. Lets hope that there not too late! R and R plz
1. Fighting

Authors note: Heya all, I'll keep it simple I don't own any of these characters (sorry to bore you but I don't want to get sued)

"She's engaged! Doesn't that bother you?" Sirius screamed. Remus had now completely shrunk back into his arm chair, for the first time in his _life_ he was scared of his best friend.

"Well…yes but …but at least she will be safe with him," Remus whispered, not daring to look at him in fear of turning into stone by his murderous glare.

"What you rather she was safe and in a loveless marriage is that it!" Sirius demanded who was now frothing at the mouth.

"N…n…no," Remus stammered as he groped around in his pocket.

_The wands__ just for protection; you know fine well what happens when he loses it._

"She still loves you and I know you love her too!" he continued on ranting.

"Tonks will be safe," Remus repeated but just then Sirius began to tremble; the place where he once stood was now occupied by a giant, black dog. Its razor sharp teeth glistening in the light as its lips curled in a barred snarl, a roar escaping its throat.

"Sirius, just calm down," Remus tried to command whilst he fumbled around for his wand again. He pointed it at Sirius's chest but knew that he had no intention of hurting his friend. As if sensing this Sirius bounded towards him; there bodies collided with such force that they were both lying flat on their backs, winded. A wrestling match soon unfolded as Remus tried to pin him down. An onlooker who was betting on the out come of such a fight would defiantly have backed Sirius whose jaws were snapping widely but Remus was much stronger than his soft appearance gave him credit for. He managed to keep the struggling dog in a headlock whilst the anger evaporated.

"Have you calmed down now?" Remus asked as he panted. Sirius who had now transformed back, nodded feebly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as Remus released him.

"It's okay"

"No it's not Remus; it's far from that, I want you to be the guy that Tonks is engaged too," he said with such conviction and passion, "not some pansy rich ministry worker but my best friend."

Pain creased Remus's expressions. "So do I," he whispered, tears stinging his eyes, "so do I." Neither moved off the floor after that, they just sat listening to the rouge wind howling outside.

Light poured through the open living room window, Remus could feel the sun rays pressing against his back but they did not provide any warmth or comfort to him. He was dead inside; the only thing that jerked him back to life was a letter that had fallen onto his lap.

_It's defiantly in Dumbledore'__s handwriting; I wonder why he wrote to __**me**__? _

Tearing the envelope slowly, he glanced at the crisp, white paper which had the Hogwarts insignia stamped on it; only sheer curiosity forced him to read the letter.

Dear Remus,

You must come to Hogwarts today without delay. I must speak to you about urgent order business.

Hope your well

Albus Dumbledore

_What urgent order business_

Still confused he read and re-read the letter several times but it still it made no sense.

_Who cared if it doesn't make any sense, I mean if Dumbledore needs to see me than I better go_

Pushing Tonks to the back of his mind (which was** so** hard to do) he sprang to his feet and began to rummage around in a cupboard.

"What are you doing?!" Sirius asked as he spotted him in the hall with a broomstick in his hand.

"Hey, sorry I have to go, Dumbledore wants to see me for some reason," Remus said and before Sirius could utter another word he had vanished out the front door.


	2. Dumbledore's memory

**Author not: don't won any characters. Hope you enjoy**

"Sherbet lemon," Remus uttered.

The gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside whilst a staircase winded smoothly upwards. He stepped off the stone staircase at the top and knocked on the door, it opened silently so he entered.

"Oh, hello Remus," Dumbledore said from behind his desk, his eyes shimmering behind his half moon spectacles, Remus returned the greeting with a half hearted smile.

"Emm…you said that you needed to see me," He replied. Dumbledore nodded and rose up from his chair; he had a small silver bottle in his hand.

"Yes, Remus there is a memory that I must sh-," He started but Remus cut in

"But I thought you said that It was about urgent order business," he blurted out.

"Yes I so but this memory will probably show you better than I could tell you," Dumbledore said patiently as he poured the gleaming mass into the pensieve and gestured towards it. Remus was still confused but didn't bother to wait for Dumbledore to elaborate because he knew that he wouldn't

_Ahh ….good old Dumbledore, always __**so**__ cryptic_

He just stepped up to the marble basin and bowed obediently, until his face sank through the surface of the memory. All he felt was a sensation of falling through the air and then suddenly, before he could even pull his thoughts together he found himself lying flat on a damp patch of grass. It took Remus about seven seconds to realize that he was beside the forbidden forest, he could tell what it looked like down to the very last leaf on the towering trees and would have know even without the Hogwarts castle in view. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a teenage girl drifting on the out skirts of the forest, her hair a blinding, bubblegum pink.

"Miss Tonks, What are you doing here?" a voice called from behind him. Remus watched as Dumbledore gracefully walked towards her side.

"Yes professor," she shrieked.

"A teacher has informed me, in more than one occasion that you have been coming down here on a regular basis.

"I bet it was Snape," Tonks cursed under her breath, "Well yes."

"Why?" he asked politely. She chewed on her bottom lip, stalling slightly as she deliberated on whether to lie or not but in the end she knew that Dumbledore was the best person to tell.

"Emm…don't be angry professor," she said nervously.

"I won't, Nymphadora just tell me," she cringed inwardly.

"Please professor, call me Tonks," he nodded, "and okay but it will be easier to show you." Remus eagerly followed behind Tonks as she led the way, deep into the forbidden forest but he nearly jumped ten feet into the air as he saw a large, grayish – purple creature nestled amongst the foliage. It's two razor sharp horns glistened, menacingly in the evening sunlight as well as its enchanting eyes. He threw himself in between Tonks and the Graphorn but knew that he couldn't protect her.

"Tonks do you realize that Graphorns are extremely dangerous!" Remus yelled at her but she couldn't hear. Dumbledore recited his exact words but so calmly that Remus wondered whether he'd had enough time to fully assess the situation at the hand.

"I know professor but it was hurt…so I healed him…and fed him but honestly it's not that dang- but Dumbledore held up a hand which silenced her.

"Those two horns," he pointed at the Graphorns head, "can skewer a wild bear"

"Yeh but…" she tried to defend but he held up his hand again.

"Sorry Tonks but I think that Hagrid should take it back to where it belongs and that is in the mountains." Remus nodded frantically in agreement but she just settled herself beside the Graphorn.

"I'm not budging,"

"Well okay then, if you want the whole committee for disposal of dangerous creatures to come here," Dumbledore stated as he chuckled.

"Fine," she said, giving into the mere thought, "but professor, with no disrespect or anything, dangerous creatures deserved to be loved as well. I mean just because your dangerous doesn't give anyone any right to hate or shun you." Remus just looked at Tonks; he was completely stunned by her remark. Even at the age of fourteen she loved everything unconditionally and even the fact that her Graphorn could kill her didn't compromise that. Dumbledore smiled.

"I completely agree with you Tonks and I am just glad that the wizarding world will have such an extraordinary witch like yourself," he said as she beamed at him.

"Don't worry Cleo, Hagrid will take good care of you," Tonks whispered into his ear whilst he stroked the bridge of his own. The Graphorn closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of her touch. Remus by now was still staring at her in disbelief but could feel himself soaring back to the present and the next moment he landed back into Dumbledore's twilit office. He threw himself onto a wooden chair that was facing Dumbledore's oak desk.

"So… I guess that Tonks and I are the urgent order business," Remus muttered, Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course!" he replied, "Remus what you and Tonks have is beautiful and special and you are just throwing that away. She is perfect for you and you are the_ kindest _person I have met.

"I know that I'm throwing it away" Remus whispered as regret filled his eyes.

"Finally now that we have cleared that up, what are you going to do about it?" Dumbledore asked. He was confused but Dumbledore's smile grew.

"Now usually I don't agree with stealing a bride – to – be but in this case I will make an exception. Go and get her back,"

A grin spread across Remus's face. "Okay I will." He stumbled out of his chair and quickly made his way towards the door. "Thank you Dumbledore," he said as he bolted down the staircase. Dumbledore laughed as he watched him run down the school grounds, knocking a few first year boys on his way.

* * *

_What a letter form Remus!_

Sirius tore open the letter whilst an unknown owl flew back out of the living room window. The letter had been written so hastily that the ink had blotted and was smudged right across the parchment. It was very difficult to read.

Dear Sirius,

Dumbledore talked some sense into me. I'm coming over to purpose to Tonks. I _need _you, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione to all _stop_ her from her going to her engagement party in Paris. Do what ever it takes!!

Remus

By the time he had read the letter he was jumping up and down on the balls of feet.

"Hey everyone operation Mr and Mrs Lupin is back on!" he shouted to the gang who were in the kitchen. They wore puzzled expressions on their faces so Sirius passed around the letter around whilst he grabbed Kreacher and started dancing with the house elf. Kreacher pulled back in disgusted but Sirius just kept on dancing through the house.

**Please review.**


End file.
